This invention relates generally to a heat sealing apparatus and, in particular to a portable rotary heat sealer.
Conventional heat sealers, including rotary heat sealers, are typically very large and require considerable space for operation. The bulkiness of the machines also makes them difficult to transport.
Thus there is presently a need for a portable, hand-operable rotary heat sealer.